


Violín

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, F/M, Música, violin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Publicado originalmente en Tumblr.</p></blockquote>





	Violín

Era una tarde de sábado cualquiera, bochornosa y gris. El calor adormecía a Irene y Sherlock, recostados en un sofá sin nada que hacer.

Irene odiaba el verano por aquella sensación continua de pesadez y atontamiento, por no hablar del incómodo sudor que la tenía pegajosa todo el día: era asqueroso. Pensó que unos minutos bajo el agua fría la harían sentir mejor, así que por tercera vez aquel día, fue a ducharse, ya que no había piscina en el bloque de pisos en el que vivía escondida. Al salir, oyó a Sherlock improvisando con el violín en el salón. En cuanto apareció Irene por la puerta, acabó la melodía con una larga y aguda nota y extendió la mano hacia ella.

\- Ven -la invitó-. Voy a enseñarte.

Ella, obedientemente, dejó que Sherlock le colocarse el violín sobre el hombro y el arco en la mano. Después, se puso detrás de ella para coger sus manos.

Irene se dejó llevar por las instrucciones de Sherlock, que las susurraba en su oído mientras guiaba sus manos con delicadeza, algo poco común en él incluso en momentos tan íntimos. Al cabo de un rato, Irene consiguió tocar algo sola (aunque fue muy breve, pero lo bastante para que Sherlock se considerase un gran profesor). Siguieron en la misma posición, Sherlock enseñándole cosas un poco más difíciles cada vez.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro; por mucho calor que hiciese, no pensaban perder un solo segundo de contacto. Más que al violín, prestaban atención a los latidos acelerados del corazón de Sherlock en la espalda de Irene, al frescor de su pelo húmedo en la mejilla de Sherlock cuando este se inclinaba sobre el hombro de ella para susurrarle cada vez más cerca, a las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel dorada a la luz de la puesta de sol, a la compenetración entre sus manos enlazadas… Ambos se admiraban en silencio, sin querer perder detalle el uno del otro. 

Poco a poco, el sonido del violín se fue perdiendo al tiempo que los susurros se convertían en besos, hasta que Sherlock dejó el violín en el sofá sin dejar de besar los hombros de Irene. Ella, liberada ya del instrumento, se giró para abrazar a su “profesor” y devolverle los besos. Ninguno decía ya nada. ¿Qué se puede decir para superar (si es que se podía) sin estropear lo que ya se estaban diciendo?

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en Tumblr.


End file.
